1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and a device for handling event invocation using a stylus pen, and more particularly, to a method of handling the event invocation of distal end of the stylus pen that is used to operate the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional smart phones and other devices that have touchscreens can be operated with both a stylus pen and with fingers. Smart phones and similar devices prevalently use capacitance or resistance based event invocation system in the touchscreens to receive instructions from users of the devices.
For example, changes in capacitance due to the touch of fingers or stylus pens are detected by a controller of the device and appropriate instructions are executed by the device. There are a set of steps performed by the device to execute each and every operation in accordance with the touch or invocation at the display portion of the device. It is widely perceived that the user of the device has to navigate through many screens to perform a particular desired function. Further, if the desired function is to be repeatedly performed, the user may experience fatigue. It may even be monotonous when the actions need to be performed with the help of the stylus pen.
Furthermore, there are certain situations where the user of the device may need to perform certain functions in an urgent manner. In such cases, navigation using stylus pens may be considered tedious and inefficient.